


Short Stack Reaching for Mac

by misscosmique



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscosmique/pseuds/misscosmique
Summary: "I’m short and I need that box of macaroni, but I can’t reach and you’re the only tall person in this aisle that doesn’t look homicidal.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my betas <3

Maya Hart had always elected to ignore her small frame until it was evident just how tiny she really was. Five foot nada didn’t really help when you were at the back of concert or, in today’s case, trying to grab the last box of noodles that sat atop the highest shelf of the local supermarket.

Earlier, to cheer her up after a nasty fall, she promised her little sister that she would make her famous mac and cheese; but she had done so without checking the cabinets for the one ingredient she needed: macaroni.

Determined as ever, Maya tried to elongate herself as much as was possible in flats, standing on her tiptoes until she was nearly on pointe. After nearly pushing the shelf over twice, she sighed and looked around the aisle. There were only two other people in lane five: a small child and his angry looking mother. About to give up the mission to get the noodles, a pretty brunette rounded the corner, basket in hand.

“You’re tall.” Maya blurted, immediately closing her eyes and breathing, “I mean: you’re taller than me.”

The brunette laughed as she headed closer to Maya, “Yes, I am.” Her eyes swept up and down three times, an eyebrow raising as she took in the appearance of the blonde, “Can I help you?”

Maya smiled weakly, trying to will the flush off her cheeks, “Yeah, I’m short and I need that box of macaroni, but I can’t reach and you’re the only tall person in this aisle that doesn’t look homicidal.”

The brunette laughed and reached a graceful arm up to grab a box, “One?” Maya nodded. “Here you go.”

Maya took it and held a hand out, “Maya.”

Grinning, the taller girl took the hand and said, “Riley.”

“Well, thank you, Riley. I appreciate the help,”

They were still shaking hands.

“For a beautiful blonde? Always.”

Maya blushed once more, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Still shaking.

“Well, I have a-.”

“Oh, for Pete’s sake, let go of her hand! Just give her your number so we can go home,” Maya blushed as she turned around and saw the angry woman from earlier.

Riley giggled as she sat down her basket, ruffling through her purse to find a pen. She took the box of macaroni from the blonde’s hands, and scribbled something on it before handing it back.

“I have to go, my mom is obviously not happy,” Riley pointed to the frowning lady and young boy behind Maya, “She lost a case today and isn’t in the best mood. Call me?” Riley had already began walking away.

Maya grinned to herself and clutched the box tightly in her hand. Call her? _Of course_ she was going to call her.

And truth be told, Maya had never been more grateful to be short.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: smilesriles.tumblr.com


End file.
